


Orange Lilies

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Yosuke, Possibly OOC, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, it gets kinda graphic later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yosuke felt as if the whole world was crumbling down around him, yet no one around him seemed cared. But he was so blinded with self-hatred and depression to see that everyone really did want to help him.Yosuke felt as though everything was too much for him to handle, and there was only one way out. And shortly after that all those feelings of pain, depression and self-hatred all find their way onto Yu's shoulders.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Orange Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Please do take these tag seriously. It's not bad in the first chapter but will get a lot worse further on.
> 
> I use Yosuke to vent out my feelings.
> 
> Maybe OOC.

The sun was slowly setting over the small town of Inaba, turning the sky into a blur of shades of orange and pink. School had already finished for the day, so most students were at home by then, majority of the people who were wondering the streets at this time were young adults going for a jog, or elderly men and women trying to get their groceries before the shops close.

Yu Narukami was sitting in his room of the Dojima residence, the sunlight shining through his blinds as he read a novel that Yosuke had lent him a week before. In the novel the lead was a boy in his final year of high school who was remembering all the traumatic moments in his that lead up to his eventual suicide. Yu had found it surprising that Yosuke was into such a tragic novel, the day he gave it to Yu he was talking about how it was his favourite book ever. Yosuke went on and on about how well the book was written, how realistic all the characters felt, how well the book portrayed mental illness and how people dealt with trauma, and how relatable the main character was, how he could really connect with his problems. That last point made Yu quite a bit worried for him, but he just brushed it off, the main character was written with teenage problems in mind, so he should be relatable anyway, so he shrugged off his worry and thanked Yosuke for giving it to him.

Narukami had just finished one of the chapters, where the main talks about when his best friend and crush embarrassed him in front of the whole school by sharing some of his secrets and fears, and the main responded by running away to the toilets, but he was followed by a group of bullies who taunted him and then beat him up. The chapter ends with the boy lying in a stall in a pool of his own tears and blood, wishing that there was something he could do to stop his mental pain. Yu had bookmarked the page, before getting up and stretching, and grabbing his phone to check it when he saw a voice message from Yosuke.

“Hey Partner! How are you doing? Do you think we can talk?” Yu went to respond but was then interrupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling. “I must be hungry. I guess I haven’t had much to eat today,” he thought out loud. “I’m sure Yosuke can wait a few minutes,” he said before putting his phone back down and heading downstairs to grab some food.

After heating himself up a bowl of instant noodles, Narukami went back to his room and knelt down at his table. As he was eating he looked around his roo for something to read when he had spotted a pile of old magazines he had gotten when he lived with his parents, so he got up and walked over to them, picking up a gaming magazine that was dated a year or so ago and went back to his food. He slowly flipping through the pages with one hand, while sing his chopsticks to eat with the other, completely forgetting his best friend’s message as time slipped away.

As the night went on, Yu had gone from one thing to another, helping Nanako cook dinner, and then helping her with her homework, then watching some TV and cramming before going to bed.

The next day Yu woke up, turning off his alarm before slowly crawling out of bed. He walked down stairs and made himself some breakfast, a plate of waffles that he helped Nanako make. After scoffing down the delicious waffles, Narukami had gone back upstairs to get changed. He stared out the bedroom window as he slipped on his school shirt. He watched as the sun rose, the sky turning into beautiful golden hues, and thought about the text from Yosuke that he received yesterday.

After slipping on his jacket he went back downstairs. There was something in the back of his head nagging at him, telling him he forgot something, but he was too busy to worry so he push the thought aside as he opened the front door, leaving for school with Nanako. 

When he got to Yasogami the morning bell had just rung, so he had no time to talk to his friends or listen in on other students’ conversation.

He crammed in with all the other students through the front doors of the school and made his way up the first set of stairs and too his home room. 

He was the first of his friends to arrive so he walked over to his seat and as he was about to sit down, Chie and Yukiko came in together, chatting away to each other.

“Is Yosuke not with you?” Narukami asked the two and they sat down in their chairs, Chie next to him and Yukiko ahead of her.

“I didn’t see him this morning so I asked where he was,” Chie responded to him, “He sent me a text saying that he’s tired and needs to take the day off, can you believe him? He’s become so lazy recently!”

“You shouldn’t be so tough on him Chie.” Yukiko said turning to face the brunette. “You know how busy it gets for him over at Junes.”

“But Rise manages to perform and study and Naoto is doing detective work at the same time as well” she said scoffing as she slumped back in her chair.

“I guess…” Yukiko paused for a second. “But Rise and Naoto get paid well to do it, Yosuke isn’t getting much in return” Yu noticed Yukiko’s voice getting softer and a solemn look take over her face, she must feel pretty bad for Yosuke, Yu thought to himself.

Chie turned to look Yukiko with annoyance. “Or maybe he’s just wasting his money.” She looked back to her desk, taking her phone out of her pocket. “I’m going to let him know how I think about lazy he’s becoming nowadays!” she said and she furiously mashed the keys on her phone.

Yukiko turned to look at Yu, a sad look in her eye. He responded with a sad look and a shrug and then turned around shortly before their homeroom teacher walked through the door and class started.

******

The final bell for the day rung and Yu got up from his chair, stretching from sitting down for quite a while. 

“I’ll see you two later.” He said waving to the two girls as he left the classroom, they pausing their conversation for a second to wave back before focusing on each other again.

He didn’t know why but he felt like something was wrong, and he needed to go somewhere but he wasn’t quite sure where.

The feeling grew on him more and more as he started to run as he left Yasogami, passing by all the other students who were also leaving for the day.

His heart thumping loud in his chest as he ran down the floodplain, not from the physical exercise but from…

Anxiety?

But why was he anxious? 

Yu kept trying to think about everything that’s happened recently. Maybe it was what taught in class earlier? Or something Chie or Yukiko had said earlier.

He tried to wrap his brain around it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out what was causing the nervous feeling that his entire body was drowning in.

Yu kept running and running until his legs felt tired and he almost couldn’t stay up anymore before he just stopped. He leaned up against a street lamp he stopped by to take a quick breather. When he had manage to catch his breath back, or at least some of it, he looked up to see where he was, a street he recognised as the Inaba shopping district.

Yu stood there, trying to get his breathing back to normal before he slowly walked down the road, staring at all the doors to the shops along the stripe, watching people walking in and out of them, just going about their days. 

He made his way down the street until he found what he was looking for, Aiya Beef Bowl Shop. Narukami knew that a nice warm meal would help calm him down a bit.

He stepped inside, taking in that warm, comfy aura the place always has. He walked over to the front and sat in the stool he always sat in before ordering a normal beef bowl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in, his nerves from earlier slowly melting away in the warm light of the shop. Before he knew it the chef had already finished plating his food and it was on the bench in front of him.

Narukami thanked the chef before grabbing it and putting it on the table in front of him, before picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat away at it, the nice warm flavours melting in his mouth, helping all his fears and worries from the day also melt away.

******

As the sun started to set once again on the small town, Yu was just arriving back to his uncle’s house. He had just opened the door when he could her Nanako in the living room.

“Welcome home big bro!” her small voice rang through the hallway. 

A small smile appeared on Yu’s face when he heard it as he was taking off his shoes. He then walked into the house and sat down next to her at the kotatsu where she had been watching TV. “How’s your day been?” he asked with a smile, look over at his cousin.

“It was really good!” she responded immediately with excitement. “We were all put in groups and went around the classroom trying different crafts!”

Yu sat there and listened to Nanako go on about how excited she was about her day in school.

“What about you big bro, did you do anything?” she asked with a huge smile at always warmed Yu’s heart. 

Yu cast his mind back an tried to think if anything happened today that would interest her, as he really didn’t want to say he had a boring day. “Today I went and had some beef bowl at Aiya.”

“Really?” her voice was filled with excitement. “I love beef bowl! Did you like big bro?”

Narukami chuckled at her response. “Of course I did! It was very delicious!”

Nanako giggled. “Can you take me next time you go?” 

“Sure thing-” was the only thing Yu could get out before Nanako jumped on hi to give him a huge hug.

After she thanked him many times, she sat back down next to him and they continued their talk about their days and watched TV together.

Many hours few by as the two hung out, before Nanako sprung up, remembering that she needed to go cook her dinner. Yu then got up and walked with her over to the kitchen and they decided to cook dinner together.


End file.
